disneycomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck, known as "the richest duck in the world," (though this is occasionally rivaled by Flintheart Glomgold and John D. Rockerduck) is a fighter, a "duck of iron." He is a very big operator and a dreamer who has conquered commerce on every front and built a monument to himself: three cubic acres of cash! He will employ any means (miserly of course) to increase or preserve his fortune, with the general exception of dishonesty, though his scruples vary from creator to creator. Snappy dresser known for wearing a top hat, spats and a smoking jacket; spectacles and often carrying a walking cane. Depending on the creator, he resides either in a mansion with his staff of faithful servants Duckworth the Butler & Chauffeur (Battista or Dudsworth in comics) and Mrs. Beakley the Maid, Cook & Nephews' nanny ,or in a large Money Bin (said to hold over five multiplujillion, nine impossibidillion, seven fantasticatrillion dollars and sixteen cents - virtually every last cent the miser ever earned). The inside walls of the bin are marked similar to a swimming pool so he can measure the depth of his "liquid assets" which he, in fact, likes to dive into and swim about (one of his favorite pastimes). According to Don Rosa, the Bin was built in 1902. The Bin includes Scrooge's Old Number One Dime, which he earned as a shoeshine boy in Scotland. Scrooge considers this Dime to be the foundation of his entire fortune. The Dime is considered by some to be a good luck charm that brought him all his wealth. Depending on the author, Scrooge accepts this philosophy in certain stories or dismisses it, seeing it merely as a symbol of his hard work and perseverance. In the Eisner-winning comic book 12-part serial "The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck" from "Uncle Scrooge" #285 - 296 (May 1995 - Feb. 1996) a version of Scrooge's history and rise to wealth and fame is recounted by Don Rosa, and an abridged version of Carl Barks' original tale was presented in the "DuckTales" episode "Once Upon a Dime" (Dec. 24, 1987). Aside from the members of his staff, other characters important to Uncle Scrooge are Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Gladstone Gander, Grandma Duck and Gyro Gearloose , who all originated in Barks' stories. Don Rosa's "Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck" introduced others of the McDuck family (in full form, though some have been mentioned earlier in Barks stories), including parents Fergus and Downy McDuck, Uncle Jake McDuck, and sisters Matilda and Hortense McDuck (the latter being Donald's mother.) According to William Van Horn, he also has a half-brother named Rumpus McFowl. In the Italian Scrooge canon there is Brigitta MacBridge created by Romano Scarpa, whose love for Scrooge is unrequited. In DuckTales, Scrooge's supporting cast includes Fenton Crackshell, who works as both Scrooge's accountant and as the Bin security guard in the guise of renowned crime-fighter Gizmoduck, his personal pilot Launchpad McQuack, Mrs. Beakley's granddaughter Webbyigail Vanderquack, and caveduck Bubba. In DuckTales: the Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp, he also adopted a genie, who was turned into a boy duck. Appearances Uncle Scrooge Titles *Uncle Scrooge (Dell) Issues 4-39 *Uncle Scrooge (Gold Key/Whitman) Issues 40-209 *Uncle Scrooge (Gladstone) Issues 210-242 then 281-318 *Uncle Scrooge (Disney) Issues 243-280 *Uncle Scrooge (Gemstone) Issues 319-383 Cover Cameos * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 7 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 9 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 500 Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Scrooge McDuck universe Category:Duckburg Category:The Disneyverse